naurto of the joint alliance imperial empire
by zero543
Summary: they thought naruto was dead, they thought wrong naruto has returned to kill danzo, the elders and the entire council, and give tsunade, along with the clans execpt the hyuuga clan a new life
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys and girls I have decided to make a new fic called Naruto of the joint alliance imperial empire

Chapter 1

Planet Gaia's moon

In orbit of the planet Gaia was a sovereign class battleship (A/N Yes the sovereign class from star trek.) called the U.S.S. Maelstrom, the ship is orbiting the planet but the ship was not alone, there were other ships with it along with science vessels as well.

U.S.S. Maelstrom Command Bridge

The Bridge of the Maelstrom is similar to the Enterprise E Bridge, on the Captain's chair stood a man in his early 30's, his outfit consists of a vice admiral coat (A/N yes the coat is from sto.) With the color orange on the shoulders and black on the chest, his pants were also black along with his shoes, his face was has an eye patch because he got injured when fighting a Klingon, and his head is shaved, he used to have blond hair but he got tired of it, the man's name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Former Genin of konoha, son of the fourth hokage and Princess Kushina Uzumaki, former container of the Kyuubi because they got rid of it by using a Vulcan ritual made by touvok ("A/N yes touvok from star trek voyager.") and commander of the joint alliance imperial 4th fleet

The reason why he is like this is because he was wounded by kakashi when he defeated sasuke at the valley of the end, kakashi was about to kill naruto until an orange beam hit him, rendering his body lifeless

"Admiral I've did a communication scan of our _formal home_ and found out this." Said Lt. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Put it on audio, Hinata." Ordered Naruto

'Thanks to you for ordering kakashi to kill Naruto, spring country, suna, wave country and mist have cut off all trade ties with us and the worst part of it all, the fire lord has raised taxes on this village by 80%." Yelled a woman which Naruto recognized "_Baa-Chan!" _

"What's the status of Kakashi?" asked tusme

"He's dead we tried to bring him back to life but we have failed." Said Tsunade

"Also Sound, Iwa, Kumo and Ame has declared war on us to as well and not only that the Science division has spotted several unknown objects in our planets orbit." Said Chouji

"Any word yet about my daughter being found?' asked Hiashi

"Why do_ you_ care, you hated your daughter because she hangs out with Naruto?" said Inochi

"I've heard enough Hinata cut the audio, I've heard enough." Said Naruto

"Affirmative cutting the audio." Said hinata as she touched some keys which cut the transmission.

"Hinata, you and I are going to visit suna, Iruka you have the bridge." Said Naruto as he and hinata went to the transporter room

"Aye Sir." Said Iruka

Transporter Room U.S.S. Maelstrom deck 3

Naruto and Hinata arrived in the transporter room, they are equipped with a Phaser, they got on the transporter pad and both said "Energize".

With that they are engulfed with a blue light and disappeared.

Suna Kazekage tower

Garra was doing paper work until he saw two blue lights, the lights disappeared and saw Hinata and Naruto

"Naruto what are you doing here and more importantly what are you and the hyuuga are wearing?" asked Garra

"It's Uzumaki now Garra, Hinata has denounced herself in front of her entire clan and came with me, along with rock lee, neji, bushy brow sensai, iruka sensai, ayame nee chan, her father, shizune nee chan and the konohamaru corps as well." Said Naruto

"What happen to your whisker marks?" asked teimari

"The kyuubi is gone due to a ritual not made on this planet and garra, the clothes you are looking at are the joint alliance imperial Standard Miltary uniform, the bird with the three triangles is the joint alliance imperial empire's insignia and flag." Said Naruto seeing garra and his siblings go eye wide

"D Did you j Just say the joint alliance imperial Empire." Said Kankurō

"Yes I did, now my question is what you know about the empire?" asked Naruto

"Before our father was killed by the snake sannin, the emperor came here on vacation, he met us and he's married." Said Garra

Just then suna ANBU came in with weapons drawn, they attacked Naruto and hinata only for them to be stunned by their phasers.

"What did you do to them?" asked Temari

"This is a phaser, we just stunned them; the blue button activates its stun mode while the red button activated its kill mode." Said Hinata

"And those objects are warships, the big ones are the battleships, cruisers, and Carriers, the small ships are the escorts and troop transports, the smaller craft are star fighters, and shuttlecraft." Said Naruto

"What are planning to do here?" asked Garra

"To teach konoha a lesson for betraying me because when the empire picked me up, danzo sent one of his pawns to not only kill me but to kill the emperor as well, as a result from that our emperor has issued a manhunt on him, we will only kill not only danzo but the elders and the entire ninja and civilian council as well." Said Naruto

"So in other words you are going to evacuate the people who have been nice to you and leave the people who treated you badly to the wolves including you're wife's formal family

"Pretty much." Said Naruto

"We'll talk again soon." Said Naruto

Hinata tapped her com badge and said "Uzumaki to Maelstrom two to beam back."

The blue lights engulfed them and disappeared.

Konoha hokage tower hokage's office

Tusnade was doing paperwork until "Lady hokage come to the roof, you need to see this." Yelled an ANBU

Rooftop Hokage tower

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Tsunade

"It's some kind of ship and **booom**" he was interrupted when the ship fired a phaser at hospital along with firing orange spheres at the warehouses, the armoires, the power plant and the water towers.

"Damage Report." Yelled Tsunade

"Lady hokage, the hospital, the warehouses, the armories, the power plant and the water towers are all destroyed completely." Said an ANBU

She was then interrupted when a probe droid came right at her, the ANBU were about to attack the droid until it displayed a hologram of Naruto.

"_Hello." Said Naruto _

"This is Tsunade Senju of the hidden leaf village, to whom am I speaking to?" asked Tsunade.

"_Hello Baa-chan it's been a long time, is that a gray hair I see or a wrinkle, you are getting old grandma." Said Naruto causing her and every ninja in the village to gasp _

"Naruto is that you?" asked Tsunade seeing him nod

"If that's the case you have declared war against our village, withdrawal I'll agree to meet one of your village leaders at a neutral location." Said Tsunade

"_I have not created a village like hebi-teme did, I'm with the joint alliance imperial empire now and by the way; I'm not declaring war on the village I've come for the heads of the elders, danzo and the entire council both ninja and civilian." Said Naruto _

"Pardon me I have no idea what you're talking about and besides you have no proof" Said Danzo seeing Naruto shake his head.

"_You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it hawk man, baa-chan, you're villages messenger hawk cages and scroll summoning delivery system has been destroyed by my ships weapons, you will come aboard the maelstrom that is in orbit of the planet via one of our shuttle's to discuss a ceasefire your refusal will be most unwise and come alone." Said Naruto_ as he cut the transmission.

The probe droid flew back to the ship, and a shuttle came out of it, it landed right in front of Tusnade, she went in ignoring her comrade's protests. The shuttle door closed and the shuttle took her to naruto's Ship.

U.S.S. Maelstrom Shuttle Bay deck 6

The shuttle docked in the shuttlebay, the door opened and tsunade came out of it and was surrounded by yugito nii and her sister, they patted her down to make sure that she did not carry any weapons.

"Come with us Senju, we'll take you to the Admiral" Said Yugito

The Girls and Tsunade went inside the turbolift, yugito pressed a button and said "Deck 1 Bridge."

The turbo lift went up to the bridge, two minutes later the turbo lift stopped, the doors opened, they entered the bridge and took tusnade to a room with doors that said Captain's ready room, Yugito's sister ranged the doorbell. "Come" said a voice

They entered the room and saluted "Admiral Tsunade senju as ordered sir." Said Yugito

"Very good LC leave us, I want to talk to baa-chan alone." Said Naruto

"Sir." Said Yugito as she exited the ready room

"It's been a long time Grandma." Said Naruto

"Naruto I thought you were dead, how are you alive and more importantly what happen to your eye?" asked the sannin

"My eye, that's for another time as for how I'm alive that's also for another time." Said Naruto.

"That girl yugito, she and killer b were from kumo and han and roshi were from iwa what are they doing here?" asked Tsunade

"I took them with me, they were sick and tired of being neglected that ship next to the _maelstrom _is under killer b's command his ship is called the U.S.S. Normandy, it's a galaxy Class Battleship, Yugito is my ships chief of Security, your student Shizune is my ships chief medical officer, Ayame nee-Chan and her father are the ship's cooks and my tenant the kyuubi she's my chief engineer, yes the Kyuubi is a she but call her lt. Helena Johnson and I removed the weakness that controls her the Sharigan." Said Naruto

"Naruto you said danzo was the one who declared war on the Joint alliance imperial empire, do you have proof?" asked Tsunade seeing him nod

He tapped his combadge and said "LC Nii escort sai shimura, Danzo's second in command/adopted son to my ready room so he can confessed to baa-chan."

"Aye sir." Said Yugito

Naruto went to a replicator, he pressed a button and said "Saki, hot and Miso Shrimp ramen."

The replicator materialize the items, Naruto gave the saki to tsunade and Naruto had the ramen.

"So Naruto can anyone join the empire's military for free?" asked Tsunade

"I'm afraid not, if you wish to enlist in the joint alliance imperial military, you have to go to the joint alliance imperial military academy first in order to do that." Said Naruto

Just then the doorbell rang again.

"Come." Said Naruto

The door opened and revealed Yugito nii and sai "Admiral the prisoner as ordered sir." Said Yugito

"Very good LC leave us." Ordered Naruto seeing nod and walked out the room.

Tsunade approached sai and said "You know who I am?"

"Yes, you're the demon's whore of a godmother." Said sai that comment got him punched in the face by Naruto

"That women you are talking to is not only my godmother but she's your boss I suggest you watch it with the foul language Prisoner." Said Naruto

"Sai Naruto tells me that you tried to kill not only him but the emperor of the joint alliance imperial empire is that true?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, my father ordered to kill the demon so he wouldn't fall into enemy hands and not only that he, and the elders ordered itachi to kill the uchiha clan because they were planning to overthrow the third hokage and they were tired of being watched because of their eyes" Confessed sai

"Well son I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the kyuubi is no longer sealed inside of me and since you have confessed, your master/father is finished for I have recorded this interrogation, also I have removed that weakness from my chief engineer permanently " Stated Naruto

Naruto then took out his Phaser, he set it on kill and opened fired on sai, killing him.

Naruto then activated his commbadge and said "Chris to shuttlebay, prep my shuttle for launch, Lt. Monroe prep your team, were headed for the surface."

"Aye Sir." Said Shuttlebay control

Naruto and Tsunade entered the bridge and saw Iruka, Hinata, Lee, and neji at their stations, Iruka is sitting on the Captain's Chair, Neji is on the Helmsman seat, Hinata is working on the tactical station, and lee is working next to neji as navigator.

"Admiral on deck." Said Iruka as the bridge crew stand at attention.

"At ease, Listen up people the time has come to bring Danzo to Imperial justice, Tsunade, Lt. Monroe alpha squad from the Hazard team will be joining me on this mission, Neji bring the ship down to the surface,I got four words for you, Iruka you have the Bridge" Said Naruto

"Aye sir" said Iruka

Shuttle bay deck 6 U.S.S. Maelstrom

"Hazard Team reporting as ordered Admiral." Said Monroe

"Good lets go." Said Naruto

We entered the Shuttle and took off and headed back to konoha

Hokage rooftop

"Commander Nara sir that shuttle that Lady Hokage came on is heading this way. Orders?" Said an Anbu

"Hold your fire men." Said the nara clan head

The shuttle landed on the rooftop in front of the Anbu, the Shuttle door opened and reveal Naruto, Tsunade and Lt. Monroe, Ensign Murphy, Crewman Chang and Master Chief Petty officer Jurat.

"Lady Hokage, it's good to see you." Said Danzo

"Wish I could say the same thing for you three ANBU ARREST MY ADVISORS AND DANZO FOR THE CRIMES THAT ARE LISTED AS FOLLOWS

Breaking the thirds law which concerns naruto's status

Working with ame

Working with my old team mate hebi-teme." Ordered Tsunade

"You can't do this." Said a council women

"For challenging my decision you die." Said Tsunade

"Naruto do you want me to kill them or do you want to do it yourself?" asked Tsunade

"I'll do it Lt. your Enhanced Compression Rifle." Said Naruto as he gave him the rifle

He then approached them and said "You have been found guilty of those crimes that baa-chan said your punishment is death."

He then opened fired on them and left none alive, he then throw a photon grenade at the bodies, moments later the dead bodies or what left of them are nothing but bones.

"Now that that's over with, Naruto will you help us in this war?" asked Tsunade seeing him shook his head

"I'm Afraid not baa-chan, our business here on my home planet is complete, Danzo and the elders along with the ninja and civilian councils are dead and not to mention we cannot get involved with your war, it goes against the empires prime directive so in other words this is not our war, however I'll allow you and some people to come with me to the joint alliance imperial empire to start a new life." Stated Naruto.

"Lt. Monroe deploy the aura scanning drones." Said Naruto seeing him salute

"aura what?" asked Tsunade

"Aura scanning drones, they scan a person's aura if it comes up blue, they get to come with me; if red they cannot come with me." Explained Naruto

"You can't be serious." Said Tsume inuzuka

"I'm dead serious Lady inuzuka the years of this village trying to kill me ends now." Said Naruto.

"Admiral we've scanned every person in the villages here are the results." Said lt. Monroe

Inuzuka clan member's aura status blue

Yamanaka clan member's aura status blue

Hyuuga clan member's aura status red

Aburame clan member's aura status blue

Nara clan member's aura status blue

Akimichi clan member's status blue

Neko Anbu squad aura status blue

Team 10 aura status blue

Team 8 aura status blue

Higurashi family aura status blue

All of the children in the village aura status blue

He was about to show the results until a blue light appeared, it disappeared and revealed Hinata Uzumaki naruto's wife.

"Hinata." Sneered Hiashi

"nee-chan." Sneered hanabi

"Hiashi, Imōto-Shōfu." Said Hinata

"Stay away from that deaaahhhhh." Yelled hiashi as hinata used her phaser on him.

"FATHER I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled hanabi only for her to be stunned by naruto's phaser

Hiashi was rolling in pain when he got hit by hinata's Phaser, hinata went up to him and said "I have always loved Naruto since we were kids and you condemn him the arrogance and even though the third hokage is dead, his law still stands so in other words you're dead and by the way Naruto freed kyuubi, along with yugito nii, killer b from kumo also han and roshi from iwa have freed their demons as well, goodbye Hiashi, and imoto it's been fun, not." Said Hinata as she killed them both.

Naruto saw tears coming out of hinata's eyes, he went over to her and hugged her to calm her down.

Five minutes later

Hinata was laying on naruto's lap, he is stroking her hair.

He then tapped his commbadge and said "Uzumaki to Colony ship U.S.S. Spirit of Justice, beam out the fifth hokage, the clan heads except my wife's formal family, every child in the village and neko's ANBU Squad now."

"Beam Tusnade, My teams mates parents, my sensei and my teammates directly to the _Maelstrom_." Said Hinata.

"Acknowledge initiating transport do not move stay right where you are." Said the ships transporter officer.

"Naruto what is this?" asked Shikamaru

"It's how we beam up to our ships, were beaming you, your clan, the clan heads, every child, neko's anbu squad to out fleets colony ship the U.S.S. Spirit of justice, expect kiba's mom, shino's mom and kurenai-sensei they will be eamed to the _Maelstrom_ the same ship that destroyed the village's armories, warehouses, power plant and water towers the Spirit of Justice is under the command of Han, former ninja of iwa." Explained Hinata

"Transport completion in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Transport initiated." Said the transporter officer

With that, the clan heads and their families with the exception of the hyuuga clan, and neko's ANBU squad disappeared in a blue light.

Hinata, Naruto, lt. Monroe and his squad boarded the shuttle and headed back to the _Maelstrom_.

Transporter room U.S.S. Maelstrom, deck 3

Tusnade, tsume, kiba, kurenai, shino, shino's father reappeared on the _maelstrom_ they were taking deep breaths as they laid down, the transporter room officer tapped his commbadge and said "Transporter room to sickbay medical emergency."

"Acknowledge, were on our way." Said shizune

"U.S.S. Maelstrom Deck 1 Bridge."

Naruto approached iruka and said "Iruka connect me to the fleet."

Iruka typed in some keys and said "Channel's open"

Naruto then said "Attention all on this channel this is Vice admiral Naruto Uzumaki, our mission on my formal homeworld is complete, all hands prepare to make the jump to lightspeed we are heading home back to hyrule."

"Alright stand by." Said neji as he pulled a lever that activated the ship FTL Hyper drive.

The ship went to warp along with then entire fleet as well.

Sickbay deck 8 U.S.S. Maelstrom

Tsunade was the first to wake up and saw her student. "Shizune what are you doing on this ship?"

"My job, I'm the ships chief medical officer, and you are relived due to having transporter buff." Explained shizune

She was about to ask something else until Naruto came in.

"Report Shizune." Said Naruto

"They have transporter buff due to not getting used to it." Explaind Shizune

"When will they recover?" asked Naruto

"For three days sir." Explained shizune

"Good we'll be arriving at Hyrule in five standard days." Said Naruto as he left sickbay

Meanwhile back on Gaia

Konoha

Orrochimaru, kabuto, sasuke and sakura have arrived in the village, the battle was over and victory is theirs.

"Lord Orrochimaru sir, we have captured the entire hyuuga clan orders?" said a sound nin

"Give them to Kumo after all they always wanted their bloodline." Said the snake man

"Sir." Said the nin

"Well Sasuke guess yours and mine revenge on konoha is complete after all konoha ordered itachi to kill you clan." Said the sannin

"Kabuto Raise out flag, this village is now under our control, one we are finished here, we'll march towards the fire capital and kill the fire lord; kabuto I'll giving you the position as my governor over new sound effective immediately congratulations." Said the Sannin

"Arigato My lord I'm truly honored." Said kabuto

"Saukra I'm putting you in charge of new sound as head medic." Said the sannin

"As for you sasuke I'm putting you in charge of sound as its new otokage." Said the sannin

They both said "Thank you my lord I'm honored I will fight by you til the day I die."

End of chapter one so what do you think rate comment and review

This fic is an Naruto crossover with anime mix


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back guys and girls to naruto of the joint alliance imperial empire

Here's chapter 2

U.S.S. Maelstrom deck 8 brig

Inside one of the cells stood naruto's former sensei kakashi hatake, he is sitting on his bed and is brooding. (A/N about kakashi being dead in chapter 1 I lied) his brooding was interrupted when Naruto came in.

"What are you doing here demon, came to gloat me again?" sneered kakashi

"No Cyclops, I've come here to tell you that konoha has fallen to hebi-teme, the villagers, the elders and the council are dead as for the hyuuga clan they are given to kumo, which leaves neji the last of his clan since hinata has denounced herself from the clan." Explained Naruto

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" yelled Kakashi

"Yes I have left my tormenters to the wolves, and from what I've heard, hebi-teme has killed the fire lord and has become the new lord of the fire nation, and wave and spring country along with suna has been evacuated by me." Exclaimed Naruto

"I will kill you for what you have done demon." Yelled kakashi

"Oh I highly doubt that because that force field between you and me still active and I won't allow it, goodbye kakashi once we arrive at hyrule, you'll be taken to the arbiter grounds maximum prison where you and ero-sannin will be executed." Said Naruto as he walked out ignoring the yells of demon

U.S.S. Maelstrom deck one bridge

"Admiral we have arrived at hyrule, joint alliance imperial space dock has checked out our transponder id and have given us permission to dock." Said neji

"Good take us in nice and slowly at 1.5 minimum impulse." Said Naruto

"Aye sir." Said neji

The Maelstrom went in at a slow place, the space dock's umbilical attached itself to the ship.

"Sir, we have successfully docked into the hanger." Said lee

Naruto then pressed a button on his chair that opened a channel to the entire ship and said

"Attention Crew of the maelstrom, we have successfully docked inside the Philadelphia, prepare to disembark." Said Naruto as he closed the channel

10 minutes later

Naruto went down to hyrule's surface and went straight to the cantina to find his former instructor, Admiral Steven Hackett, he is sitting at the counter waiting for him.

5 minutes later

Hackett came in and found Naruto waiting for him.

"Uzumaki." Said Hackett

"Steve." Said Naruto

"How was your mission to Gaia?" asked Hackett

"the mission is a success, the evacuation of the people who care for me cooperated, but we had leave my wife's family behind for they did not care for me or her, and not only that hinata killed her father and younger sister, it was her first and second kill, I had to sleep with her to help her sleep sir." Said Naruto

"Sir, I may have been your instructor back at the academy, but you are no longer my student, you have a fleet under your command, and I have read your report, you know what I have to say about that… good job." Said Hackett as he saw naruto's jaw dropped

"Why are you here to talk to me?" asked Naruto

"The emperor will summon us in 3.2.1. (A/N watch?v=o62cngRy0qI)

That's our queue, guess were back on duty." Said Hackett

"Indeed we are." Said Naruto

Joint alliance imperial royal palace Throne room

The throne room has eight Sakura cherry trees, four on the left and four on the right, the throne seat fifth teen steps, on the chair sat Emperor Christopher Hyrule, the person sitting next to him is Empress Sakura Avalon. (A/N the Sakura from Tsubassa Chronicles.)

"Admiral Uzumaki, great work on evacuating, spring country, suna and the people in your village that treated you nicely, they are being treated as I speak as for your friends that treated you nicely they are now at the joint alliance imperial military academy which is located on space colony L-4." Said the emperor

"Thank you my emperor, what happens now?" asked Naruto

"Your next mission is to escort prisoner 34523A A.K.A. Jiraiya and prisoner 362167B Kakashi Hatake to the arbiter grounds where they'll be awaiting their execution, their execution will take place at the arena which will be in six days. Dismissed! Said the emperor

Joint Alliance Imperial Military academy colony L-4

"Hello and welcome to a new year at the joint Alliance Imperial Academy, for any students that are new here, I'm Headmaster byakuya kuchiki, the man next to me is vice-headmaster renji Abarai now I know that some of you were military back on your home world but that does not count, in order to officially become a member of the joint alliance imperial empire's military, you have to pass your classes, your classes tests, quizzes and graduation exams ponce you have done that, you can choose which career in the military you want to join in, there's the imperial army which is under the command of General Michael Parks, he's not only the supreme commander of the entire imperial army but he's the governor of earth, this is the planet earth before (he shows an image of all the continents.) And this is the after (he shows an image of earth that looks like coruscant.)

The second one is the imperial navy which is under the command of Admiral Steven Hackett, he's the supreme commander of the entire imperial navy. Now does anyone have any questions?" said Byakuya

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Yes cadet nara?"

"Why does earth look like that?" asked shikamaru

"You'll have to ask the emperor about that, but he's not here." Said the headmaster

"No need Byakuya, for I am here." Said a voice

The doors leading to the auditorium opened and reviled Emperor Christopher Hyrule.

"Attention Emperor on deck!" yelled Renji

"Thank you renji and yes Shikamaru if you and all the rest of the students want to know the truth about why earth's planet surface is like a one big city, then I'll tell you best gather around." Said Chris.

"In the year 2011, before the joint alliance imperial empire was formed, it was called the earth alliance back then, earth alliance intelligence discovered that every school board on earth both public and private were planning to make students go to school every day, weekend, summer break, spring break, thanksgiving holiday, and xmas break I was just a chancellor back then, the leaders of the earth alliance back then were princess zelda hyrule and prince link hyrule. When they learned of this they gave me this mission, they also said this and I quote "Chris if you do this we can't let this be traced back to us, you and sakura will have to become prince and princess of the alliance." I accepted the mission and took the triforce to earth I then said this "Gods of the Triforce! Hear that which I desire! Hope! I desire hope for every living being on earth Give them a future! Wash away every single piece of land on this planet Let a ray of hope shine on the future of humanity, the triforce then glows, I then said "And let our mission finally be fulfilled school boards may you drown with earth!. The triforce pieces went up and scattered into different directions, the earth started to shake and the continents started to break apart, my fleet beamed up all of the inhabitants of earth except the ones who are serving time in prison, we relocated them to the colonies until the construction of earth city was finished, of course earth's g-20 leaders were pissed and while we were celebrating princess Zelda and prince link suffered from a heart attack, we tried to save them but it was too late. Years later the joint alliance imperial empire was established, it resulted in a civil war which my side won. That concludes my story, any questions." Said Chris

Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes Cadet inuzuka?"

"How could you do that, weren't you born on earth especially to your parents that cared for you, they cared for you and yet you executed them for treason and for what killing your wife's childhood friend and defying your rule?" asked kiba

"I don't like your tone dog boy and to answer your question, no I was not born on earth, I was born on hyrule, you wish to know who my bio parents were, my bio father was… ganondorf, my bio mother is the spirit sage." Said the emperor

"Before you say anything I'm not like him, and I have no intention of bringing him back to life." Said the Emperor.

"And I would die then serve a person who shows no mercy, leaders that show no mercy are considered tyrants and you my emperor are a tyrant!" yelled kiba

"Guess being Stubbornness and loyalty runs in your family mutt, how amusing very well….. Call me a tyrant all you want, yes call me a tyrant, you and your master akamaru." Said Chris as he called upon his wesker nano.

Ichigo and rukia took the students to the academy's stadium, byakuya and renji went with them as well.

Chris started to chuckle and said "you dare take arms against me the emperor of the joint alliance imperial empire, such arrogance, I'm a six time war veteran, I have never been captured, killed or driven back by the enemy once.

"Prepare yourself mutt, for you're about to meet your maker." Said Chris as he shot force lighting at kiba

"EEEPPPP."

Kiba ran away and went off the academy grounds.

"**Where are you doggie I know** **your still on this colony, I can still smell you CHILD!"** yelled Chris as he started searching for him.

Kiba managed to get to his family's new home and locked the door

"Kiba what's with you, you look like you've seen a ghost?" asked hana

"Hana get mom we need to leave now, the emperor will be here any moment." Sad kiba

"The Emperor, damn what did you do to piss him off?" asked hana

Kiba then explained what he did, the result ended with tsume, and hana beating the shit out of him.

"Kiba you have just committed heresy, you do know that right?" said hana

"Indeed he did." Said a voice

Hana, tsume and kiba turned around and saw a 13-year old girl, she is wearing a shirt with a paw on it, gym speedo, a long red scarf, part of the scarf is covering her mouth, her legs are covered by fishnet's, she has dog ears and a tail, she is wearing, fingerless gloves, she is wearing sandals, and socks. (A/N here's the straight to the point . )

"Who are you?" asked Hana

"I'm Konoha, commander of the joint alliance imperial stealth force, and former apprentice to the emperor, I'm also the last of the Koinumaru clan, a clan of warriors who are half human and half dog, you can tell by my ears and tail." Said konoha

Kuromaru approached her and sniffed her. "She's right she smells of dog." Said kuromaru

"Rusty, shadow secure the heretic, spike, max watch the females." Said konoha as she saw her four Arcanine barked.

(A/N yes arcanine from pokemon, I may be an adult but pokemon is still Japanese anime regardless if it's a kids show or not.)

Konoha activated her I.W.M.D. and said "Heretic secured my emperor."

"Good take him to the _Normandy, _we'll take him back to hyrule, and we'll take him straight to hyrule's new palace town's city jail, where he'll await trail." Said Chris

"Understood Konoha out." Said Konoha as she close the channel.

Hyrule arena, planet hyrule 1200 hours

The Arena is shaped like an oval, there are 9000 people in attendance today

"Good morning people of new hyrule, we gather here today to witness the execution of jiraiya and kakashi hatake of Gaia, they are charged with attempted murder of a Joint alliance imperial military officer. I have decided to give them a trail of combat from there they will fight my champion get in there Mr. Hammer and Mr. Sickle (A/N yes mr. hammer and sickle from batman arkham city) I think the odds are fair 2 on 2." Said Chris

"Let the execution begin!" Yelled Chris

A guard carrying a weapon crate came to kakashi and jiraiya and said "yo prisoners choose your weapon."

Kakashi choose a katana

Jiraiya choose a bo staff

The Abramovici brothers charged at them, jiraiya tried to stab him through the chest, the brother with the sickle started to Chuckle and said "That tickles"

"Riggghhhtt later" said jiraiya as he ran away and the crowd started to boo

"Hey pervert get back out there and fight!" yelled a fan

"Yeah get out there and be a man!" yelled another fan

"Hey jiraiya I just found their weakness its right here!" yelled kakashi as he kicked the brother with the hammer in the balls.

"Right in the balls" squealed the brother as he went down same with his brother

"Winner Kakashi and jiraiya" said the referee

They heard clapping sounds and looked at me. "Well well congrats pervert one and two no one has ever beaten Abramovici brothers once I implore you. You get a five minute break for you are going to face your next competitor." Said Chris.

Five minutes later

"ladies and gentlemen, Chicks and dicks, boys and girls, here's the next round, introducing into the arena are two guys these guys are no ordinary people they are the offspring of angels and demons, they are the slayers of the demon king mundus, ladies and gentlemen I give you Dante and Vergil SPARDA." Announced Naruto.

"Sparda, Sparda, Sparda, Sparda." Chanted the fans

"Hey Vergil look what we have here perverts, I think it's time for a little rebellion." Said Dante as his sword appeared on his back.

"I agree Dante." Said Vergil

They activated their devil modes, kakashi and Jiraiya were flown in the air, dante jumped up and did multiple slashes on them; they dropped to the ground and passed out due to their injures.

Moments later, kakashi no sharigan and jiraiya no toads are dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back guys and girls to Naruto of the joint alliance imperil

Here's chapter 3

Planet Gaia New Sound F.K.A. Konoha

Orrochimaru and kabuto are in the meeting room of the new sound otokage tower they were meeting a person that represents the neo dark society, the tower was the hokage tower but it has been changed to otokage tower since sound invaded konoha, to make up losses he put both the curse seal and a loyalty seal on all of the captured nins that served konoha.

"Welcome to new sound, etemon." Said kabuto

"Thank you." Said Etemon

"So what brings you to our world?" asked kabuto

"I came to your world to deliver an invitation to neo dark society, it an organization comprised of every villain from every dimension, and your old group have joined us."

"What do we get out of it?" asked orrochimaru

"You get our resources, here's a list of them." Said etemon as he hands them the datapad

"Hmm that's a lot of resources, very well we accept your invitation." Said Kabuto

"Excellent our leaders will be pleased, we'll contact you in 5 standard Gaia days." Said Etemon as he left.

"I have to inform the emperor." Thought Gotsumon

Joint Alliance imperial royal palace planet hyrule

"My emperor, Gotsumon is here, he says it's urgent." Said a royal guard

"Send him in." said Chris

"My emperor, Orrochimaru have joined neo dark society, etemon's fleet is still in orbit of planet gaia" Said gostumon

"Thank you Gostumon, for bringing me the info. Sora sound the call to duty." Said Chris

"Yes my emperor." Said Sora

Naruto's home hyrule field

Naruto and hinata were sleeping until (A/N watch?v=o62cngRy0qI)

"Hinata the emperor is calling us." Said Naruto as he got dressed in his military outfit.

"Alright love, let's see what he wants." Said Hinata as she was still tired.

Joint Alliance Imperial Royal palace war room

"Listen up people, our double agent gotsumon hear has told me that Orroichmaru has joined neo dark society and not only that one of Gaia's villages known as Ame has joined them as well, to insure that orrochimaru does not get neo dark society tech we need to conquer Gaia. Joint Alliance imperial 4th fleet admiral Uzumaki commence operation Snake season. Admiral prepare your fleet for launch." said Chris

"But my emperor, are you sure that's wise we don't know if this Intel is accurate." Said a general

I slammed both my hands on the table and yelled "DON'T QUESTION MY ORDERS DO IT!"

"A at o once m my emperor."

"The rest of you dismissed." Said Chris

U.S.S. Maelstrom Deck one Bridge

"Admiral on deck." Yelled Iruka

"At ease." Said Naruto

"Neji what's our status?" asked Naruto

"Fleetcom has given us clearance to launch, exiting the orbital zone now." Said Neji

"Good, Tenten what's the status of the fleet?" asked Naruto

"The landing Transports are loaded and ready to go." Said Tenten

"Good." Said Naruto

"Sir We have exited the orbital zone." Said Neji

"Good set a course for Gaia." Said Naruto

"Aye sir coordinates for Gaia is locked, warming up FTL Drive." Said Neji

"Alright Stand By." Said Naruto

"Prepare to jump in 3. 2. 1." Said lee

The 4th fleet went into slipspace.

Naruto pressed a button and opened a channel. "Attention all on this channel, we'll be arriving at Gaia in six hours until then I want everyone to report to their stations in two, cause once we've entered the system we'll be going into an intense battle. Uzumaki out."

Neo dark society Flagship Devimon's fury

"Admiral Etemon a fleet of Joint alliance imperial are on their way, they are planning to conquer the planet." Said a Floramon

U.S.S. Maelstrom Bridge

"Time on arrival two hours." Said E.V.A.

"Very well Shields up, ready weapons red alert." Said Naruto

"Arriving at Gaia in 3. 2. 1. "Said Neji

With that the 4th fleet came out of slipspace.

"Sir we spotted an enemy fleet." Reported Hinata

"Prepare for anti-fighter defense, concentrate all ship fire on the enemy ships and scramble all talon's to engage enemy fighters." Said Naruto

The fleet launched its fighters and engaged the enemy.

"All wings report in." Said orange leader

"Green leader standing by."

"Blue leader standing by."

"Yellow leader standing by."

"Lock s foils into attack position."

"Fighters coming in." said Orange leader

"Accelerate to attack speed."

U.S.S. Maelstrom Bridge

"Sir we are in weapon range." Said Hinata

"Arm Mac Cannon, target the Flag ship escorts." Said Naruto

"Mac cannon arm and ready admiral." Said Hinata

"Fire!"

The Maelstrom's mac Gun fired at its target.

Devimon's Fury Bridge

"Heat source detected, its heading right for us!" yelled an operator

"Hard to port." Commanded Etemon

The ship was hit

"Engineering Damage report."

"FTL Drive is offline, power is at 69% and dropping." Said engineering

"Damn it what's the status of the fleet?"

"The blast destroyed five Destroyers and ten Cruisers, three fighter squadrons have also been destroyed." Said an operator.

"Sir we are being hailed." Said the comm officer

"Put it through." Said Etemon

The Screen revealed Naruto himself "This fleet Admiral Naruto Uzumaki of the U.S.S. Maelstrom, you're FTL Drive is offline and is going critical, surrender and we'll show mercy."

"I would rather die than surrender to you imperial, full speed ram them" Said Etemon

U.S.S. Maelstrom Bridge

"Admiral The enemy ship is on a collision course." Said Hinata

"Arm phasers, mac guns, fire everything we got." Said Naruto

"Yes sir." Said Neji

The maelstrom fired all of its weapons, mac rounds, 50mm turrets, archer class missiles, rockets, phasers, turbolasers and torpedoes.

"Sir the enemy flagship has been destroyed, but three ships from the enemy's fleet went to warp, orders?" asked lee

"Leave them, the enemy's flag, commanding and executive officers are dead." Said Naruto

"Aye sir." Said Lee

"Tenten inform General fio, tell her that Gaia's orbit is clear, and is cleared to commence the invasion." Said Naruto

"Aye sir." Said Tenten

New Sound otokage tower

"Lord Kabuto our ally fleet in orbit has been destroyed and several imperial dropships are landing on the surface in wave country and that's not all the uzumaki brat is with them." Said a sound nin

"Prepare the defenses and contact lord orrochimaru." Said Kabuto

"Sir" said the nin as went disappeared into smoke.

The invasion force has landed in wave country hey have built a base and deployed their forces, mammoth mk-2's mammoth tank's w/rail guns, and juggernauts, imperial marines, commando's.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Inari as he saw Naruto

"It's been a long time Inari you have grown." Said Naruto

"Naruto is that you?" asked Inari seeing him nod

"Hey mom, Grandpa come here, it's Naruto." Yelled Inari

"Hey Tsunami, Tanuza." Said Naruto

"Naruto you have grown, what are you wearing?" asked Tsunami

(A/N Naruto did evacuate wave country he just evacuated the children so Hebi-teme won't use them as tools.)

"The clothes that I'm wearing are the Joint Alliance Imperial Empire Standard Military Uniform." Explained Naruto

"And what's with the troops and strange Craft?" asked Inari

"A villain by the name Orrochimaru and the akasuki have join the empires enemy neo dark Society, we came here to invade the planet and put it under joint alliance imperial control to prevent that from happening, we'll head to konoha first tomorrow after we've conquer konoha we'll head to ame." Explained Naruto

"Does this mean you're going to destroy your home?" asked Inari

"Konoha was never my home ever since they beat me up since I was kyuubi's jailor and by "was" I meant she's out of me." said Naruto

The next day new sound marketplace

The main gate to the village was patched with c4, one figure has the detonator the other one has a flare gun.

"Are you ready Hina-hime?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto the charges are set." Said hinata

"All right hit it." Said Naruto

"Kaboom." Said Hinata as she pressed the button.

**Kaboooooooommmmmmmmmm**

The villages north, east, west and south gates are destroyed and Naruto fire the flare gun to single his troops.

Mammoth mk 2

"General Fio, we spotted the flare." Said a marine

"Good move out." Said Fio

With that the marine, the walkers and tanks marched into the village.

Naruto and hinata walked towards the otokage tower they were being followed by some marines, he saw Sakura and Sasuke come right at them, the marines were about to open fire on then but Naruto ordered them to stand down.

"Stand down this fight is me and my wife's alone."

"It's been a long time teme and bitch." Said Naruto

"So you married a hyuuga, figures." Taunted Sasuke

"It's Uzumaki now, I denounced myself from my former family." Countered Hinata

"So you married the baka, I always knew you were a slut." Taunted Sakura

"Wish I could say the same about your mother since I killed her and your clan along with the elders and the council but enough talk this ends now!" Said Naruto as he pulled out his vibrosword.

"Yes lets." Said Sasuke as he charged up a chidori.

Naruto blocked his attack and sent it right back at him.

"You, why can't I beat you?" asked Sasuke seeing him walk towards him with his pistol drawn.

"You want to know why? It's because of the path you have chosen and that is why you are weak, I once considered you as a brother but you are not, my brother died when he went to hebi-teme." Said Naruto as he shot him in the head and the heart, tears then came down his face.

"Admiral are you alright sir." Said winter

"I'm fine, what's our status?" asked Naruto

"Victory is ours, your wife lost to that pink haired girl, we stunned her before she could kill her." Said winter

"Any word on casualties?" asked Naruto

"We lost hazard Team Members Jurat and Chang, and some marines." Said winter sadly

"I'm afraid they have be shot in the head by a M4A1 Pulse Rifle Sir." Reported the corpsman

Naruto sighed and said "Very well, winter take their bodies back to the Maelstrom and contact Ambassador touvok, tell them that Jurat and Chang fought bravely."

Meanwhile

Joint alliance imperial military academy

"Good morning cadets and welcome to intense sword training 101, let me introduce myself, I am cloud strife and I'm the academy's sword trainer, the guy with the blond hair and green and white sub armor is sage date my assistant.

(A/N Yes sage date from ronin warriors)

So pick a weapon and let's get started." Commanded Cloud

Meanwhile

Joint alliance imperial base camp, brig Ruins of konoha

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the Sakura's cell, her hands were in bandages due to trying to break down the force field.

"What are you two doing here, come to gloat at me?" asked Sakura angrily

"Hebi-teme is dead and fire country is now under joint alliance imperial control, Iwa, kumo, mist are also under joint alliance imperial control, that just leaves ame." Explained Naruto

"And what are you going to do about ame?" asked Sakura

"We're going to nuke it." Said Naruto

"Look at the view screen" said Hinata

The view screen showed a B61 nuclear missile path right at ame, it hit the amekage tower and detonated destroying everything in a seven k radius.

Naruto then opened a channel to both his fleet and the invasion force and said "Attention all joint alliance imperial military forces on this channel, this is Admiral Naruto Uzumaki, operation snake season is complete, victory is ours gaia is now under joint alliance imperial control, kyuubi raise the empires flag over the ruins of konoha."

Ruined Hokage tower

(A/N play C&C Tiberium Wars music (Guilty Pleasure)

Kyuubi took down konoha's flag and put up the empire's flag, the flag had the bird holding the triforce, on the upper left side; the flag has a red, blue and green stripe in it.

End of chaper 3 sorry it took so long but being an author for fanfiction is really hard and making new chapters takes time and thinking


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back guys and girls to Naruto of the joint alliance imperial empire

Here's chapter 4

Alpha base f.k.a. konoha command center

The command center huge, tv screens hanged above, a big view screen, computer desks that are touch screened, and a war table. Naruto was watching the view screen as he received the casualty reports from ame, seven members of the akatsuki were confirmed dead, his brother figure itachi was among them. He had a tear coming down his face, itachi protected him when he was a kid and now he's dead.

"Admiral are you alright sir?" asked ensign murphy

"I'm alright ensign, my eye is irritated, I'm going out to get some fresh air, bee you're in charge." Said Naruto

"Aye Mr. 9." Said Killer bee

"And for the last time call me admiral, I don't have kyu in me anymore." Said Naruto

"Ok Admiral." Said Killer bee

Naruto sat on top of his father's head, thinking if this was all worth it, letting hebi-teme take over konoha a.k.a. his prison then destroy it and putting his home planet under imperial control.

"Something bothering you love?" asked Hinata as she sat beside him.

"There is, do you think that this is all wrong, leaving the village to the wolves, including your family to hebi-teme?" asked Naruto

"They treated us like broken tools Naruto, the council, the elders, my family they all treated us like broken tools, they also disrespected your father's dying wish, what we did was not wrong nor evil, it was justified." Said hinata

"Thanks hime, how soon until the 6th fleet arrives?" asked Naruto

"The 6th fleet under the command of Admiral David Anderson arrives tomorrow morning, once the fleet arrives, they'll relive us and start building an orbital watch tower also we captured hidan and kakazu, and madara uchiha, we have permanently stripped them of both their immortality and chakra and have taken them to the _Maelstrom _brig." Said Hinata

"Ok then, let's go interrogate kyuubi's master." Said Naruto

Naruto taps his comm badge and says "Uzumaki to _Maelstrom_ two to beam up."

With that Naruto and Hinata were engulfed in a blue light and disappeared.

U.S.S. Maelstrom deck 8 Brig

Inside the three cells sat madara uchiha the founder of the uchiha clan, hidan and kakazu, Madara has a blindfold over his eyes cause winter shot a flash grenade from his pulse rifle leaving him "

Their brooding was interrupted when the doors to the brig were open, kakazu looked up and saw Naruto and hinata.

"Hello Madara, mummy, priest." Said Naruto

"YOU! YOU DESTORYED MY ORGANIZATION'S HEADQUARTERS, YOU DESTROYED AME, KILLED PIEN, ITACHI, AND TOBI AND NOW YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE VILLAGE THAT I AND THE FIRST HOKAGE FOUNDED AND MADE THIS PLANET PART OF THIS THIS EMPIRE!" yelled Madara

"I put this planet under imperial control to prevent you, hebi-teme and your organization from joining neo dark society and I did it to tie up some loose ends and those loose ends are you." Said Naruto as he pointed his finger at him, hidan and kakazu.

"So what happens to us now?" asked Kakazu

"Were taking you three back to hyrule where you'll be tried, once you three have been found guilty, you'll either be executed or serve 200 years at the Centauri Maximum Prison system on titan, it's one of Saturn's moons." Answered hinata

The ships intercom ranged and said "Admiral Uzumaki, you're requested on the bridge sir, Admiral Anderson and his fleet has arrived."

"On my way." Said Naruto

U.S.S. Maelstrom deck one bridge

"Admiral on the bridge." Said iruka as the bridge crew stood at attention

"As you were." Said Naruto

"Admiral Anderson is hailing us." Said Udon

"Put it through udon." Said Naruto

The view screen turned on and showed David Anderson

"Admiral Uzumaki, it's good to see you." Said Anderson

"You too David." Said Naruto

"Congrats on taking Gaia and putting it under imperial control, me and my fleet will take it from here, you and your fleet are now off duty until further notice, return to hyrule Anderson out." Said David as he cut off the transmission.

"You heard him neji set a course for hyrule." Said Naruto

"Coordinates for hyrule are locked, prepare for slipspace jump." Said neji

"Alright standby." Said Lee as he activated the ships FTL Hyperdrive.

With that the 4th fleet went into slipspace

"We are now in slipspace, we should be arriving at hyrule in five standard days." Said Neji

"Understood neji, guys I'm heading to the mess hall, iruka you have the bridge." Said Naruto

"Aye Aye sir." Said Iruka

Naruto entered the turbo and said "Deck two mess hall"

With that the turbo lift went to its destination.

Naruto exited the turbo lift and went to a door that said mess hall, he went in and saw ayame and her father.

"Hello Naruto, let me guess the usual?" asked Ayame

"Yeah the usual." Said Naruto

"One Naruto special coming up." Said ayame

The doors opened and revealed Lt. Hikari and Lt. Commander Daichi uzumaki, Naruto and hinata's children.

"Hey admiral." Greeted Hikari

"Kari, daichi were off duty right now, call me admiral when were on duty for now just call me dad." Said Naruto

"Ok pop." Said Daichi

"How did you get on board the _Maelstrom_?" asked Naruto

"We requested permission from Admiral Anderson to join him, he granted our request." Answered Kari

"Ok so how goes your job at the academy?" asked Naruto

"Cadet inuzuka got academy house arrest for talking negative towards the emperor, he's in his room at the boys dorm, his dorm room window is bared up and the door is guarded by chad and uryu." Said Daichi

(A/N yes the chad and uryu from bleach)

"I always knew that mutt would get in trouble with that big mouth of his." Mused Naruto

The ships intercom ranged and said "Admiral uzumaki we have arrived at hyrule, Space station Philadelphia has checked out our ships id code and have given us permission to dock. Orders?" asked iruka

"Dock inside the station's hanger and prepare to disembark." Said Naruto

"Aye aye sir." Said iruka

Joint Alliance imperial military academy army class building

"Captain Command has received a Distress call from the U.S.S. Jace Malcom, the ship was shot down and crash landed on Pegasus 411, Command has ordered us to search the ship for any survivors and beam them back to the imperial medical ship U.S.S. Lady Din." Explained Ino

"Alright let's move out, shikamaru see if you can get a vantage point on that cliff and scout the area." Said Kiba

"Copy that." Sad Shikamaru

"Captain that is unwise there are Klingon dropships in the air and it would be suicide to place shikamaru there." Said Choji

"Do I look like I care, I'm in charge here not you." Said kiba

Observation deck

"He's going to get fragged by his squad mates if he keep this up." Said Brock

"Let's see how this plays out." Said Ash

"Captain they spotted us orders?" said tenten

"Hold position." ordered kiba

The lights went out in the classroom

"Power outage detected Commander Ketchum." Said a tech

"Scratch that powers back on." Said the techie

"Fire that stinger on that gunship and beam up the survivors." Said Kiba

"But their shields are still up." Said Ino

"Are you sure, check your scanner." Said Kiba

Ino check her readings on the gunship and saw that the gunships shields are down.

"Well I be they are down." Said Ino as she fired a stinger at the enemy gunship and destroyed it.

"How the hell did that boy pass your test?" Asked Brock

"I do not know." Answered Ash

Academy review board

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. Kiba Inuzuka, step forward. Cadet Inuzuka, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation Six-two point eight of the Imperial Code." Said Admiral Hackett.

"Is there anything you care to say before we begin?" asked Commander Williams

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Said Kiba

"Step forward, please. This is Commander Ashton Ketchum. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Jace Malcom exam for the last eight years." Stated Admiral Hackett

"Cadet Inuzuka, you somehow managed to install and activated a reprograming bug to the programming code in order change the conditions of the exam." Said Ash

"Your point beaning?" asked Kiba

"In other words, you cheated." Stated Admiral Hackett

They were about to continue until a guard came in and handed Admiral Hackett at datapad, he read it and said "We've received word that Kanto has been invaded by Neo Dark Society, with most of fleets defending Imperial Key planets, I'm ordering all Cadets to report to Hager bay 3 effective immediately. Dismissed."

(A/N here's an Intro of the main characters

Hackett: "Sir, I may have been your instructor back at the academy that was then, you have a fleet under your command. My name is Admiral Steven Hackett, Head of the Imperil Academy review Board and commander in chief of the entire imperial navy."

Christopher Hyrule: "Your next mission is to escort prisoner 34523A A.K.A. Jiraiya and prisoner 362167B Kakashi Hatake to the arbiter grounds where they'll be awaiting their execution, their execution will take place at the arena which will be in six days. Dismissed! "My name is Emperor Christopher Hyrule, Commander in chief of the Imperial military and ruler of Hyrule.")

End of chapter 4 comment, review


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome backs guys and girls to Naruto of the Joint Alliance Imperial Empire

Heres Chapter 5

Joint Alliance Imperial Military academy Colony L-4

Kiba is at the Rec area in the boys dorm because it's the end of the first semester which means that the students are off from academic activates until February, the rec room is like an arcade, Kiba is playing Lost World of Jurassic Park until he lost on the second stage of the game. He then saw a girl with blond hair beating Time Crisis 3, when she beat the last stage the credits started to roll.

"How did you do that?" asked Kiba

"It's all about timing and concentration." Answered the girl

"What's your Name?" asked Kiba

"Zelda, Second born Child to Emperor Christopher Hyrule, he's my father." Answered Zelda

"And I am Link, First Born Child to my father as well and Zelda's Older Brother." Said Link

Kiba stood at attention and said "Cadet Kiba Inuzuka, Former Chunin of Planet Gaia."

"Relax son there's no need to stand at attention, first semester is over." Said Link

"Hey there's a Daft Punk Concert today at 3pm want to go cause I got three tickets just for us?" asked Zelda

"Sure why not." Said Kiba

U.S.S. Maelstrom Deck 1 bridge

"Admiral we are on course for Kanto, system entry in ten minutes." Said Lee

"Good, I'll be in my ready room, iruka you have bridge." Said Naruto

"Aye sir." Said Iruka

Naruto entered his ready room and saw me sitting on the couch.

"My Emperor, what are you doing on this ship?" asked Naruto

"Admiral I read the Intel report on Kanto being invaded and I have confirmed who's responsible for the invasion, his name is Icedevimon one of the four founders/leaders of Neo Dark Society." Said Chris

"Sir you do realize that not only will this be a great opportunity to learn more about Neo Dark Society's plans but that he'll try to take you alive so he and the rest of Neo Dark Society can use your blood to resurrect Ganondorf." Said Naruto

"I'm aware of that Admiral which is why I did not come alone, I brought some people who had experience fighting Icedevimon, You six may come in now." Said Chris

The doors opened and revealed, Lt. Henry Wong, Ensign Rika Nonaka, Lt. Commander Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon.

"Admiral Uzumaki, meet the people who fought Icedevimon before earth's continents sank, the redhead with the ponytail is Rika Nonaka, the blue head is Henry Wong, and the Gogglehead is Takato Matsuki, the vixen next to Rika is Renamon, the raptor next to Takato is Guilmon, the bunny on Henry's head is Terriermon, guys this is Admiral Naruto Uzumaki." Explained Chris

"Welcome aboard." Said Naruto

"The pleasure is all ours sir." Said Rika

"My Emperor I take it you'll be coming with us on this mission?" asked Henry

"Correct Lt." said Chris

"Bridge to the Admiral, we have arrived in the Kanto system." Said Iruka

"On my way." Said Naruto

Command Bridge

"Admiral and Emperor on deck." Said Iruka as he and the bridge crew stood at attention

"Thank you Iruka." Said Chris

"Tenten has the enemy discovered us yet?" asked Naruto

"Negative sir, the fleet and our ship is in the Nebula." Said Tenten

"Good, how many ships are there in orbit?" asked Naruto

"Two Carriers, six Destroyers, ten Cruisers, and 250 fighters." Said Lee

"Alright let's do this, jam their communications, and bring the fleet to alert, Battle stations." Said Naruto as the Ships alarm goes off.

"Fighters are deployed sir." Said Udon

"Order them to intercept the enemy's fighters, and order spirit squadron to enage hostiles on the planet surface" Said Naruto

"Aye sir." Said Udon

"Arm weapons prepare to fire." Said Naruto

"Weapons armed and ready, waiting your order sir." Said Tenten

"Fire." Said Naruto

With that the _Maelstrom _and her fleet engaged the enemy fleet.

Transporter room deck 4 U.S.S. Maelstrom

Chris, Henry, Takato, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon entered the transporter room and stepped on the pad until Ash came in.

"Commander Ketchum what are you doing?" asked Chris

"My Emperor, my mom is down their; permission to join you." Said Ash

I sighed and said "Permission granted just don't let your fear of your mother get to you."

"Yes sir." Said Ash

"Alright then I scanned the enemy base it's the viridian city gym, which was once the old team rocket HQ, so I'm going to beam you in the Pokemon center." Said the Transporter officer

"Very well, Lt Energize." Said Chris

With that the away team beamed down to the planet

Viridian City Pokemon Center

The building is crawling with Neo Dark Society Troopers and they have Nurse joy and Ashes mom hostage, one of the troopers saw blue lights and saw the away team.

"Intruder Intruder." Said a trooper

We took out our pistols and opened fire, and we were dodging left and right.

One trooper activated his com link and said "Icedevimon we have Imperial Officers in the Pokémon center one of them is Kanto and the others are the Emperor and the tamers."

The trooper got shot in the head.

"We clear?" Asked Chris

"Clear your highness." Said Takato

"Alright set a perimeter." Said ash

"Guilmon, cut the ropes that hold Mrs. Ketchum and Nurse Joy Prisoner." Said Takato

"Ok Takatomon." Said Guilmon as he cut the ropes with his claws.

I went to Nurse Joy and Mrs. Ketchum and pulled the tapes off their mouths.

"Ash, Pikachu." Said Delia

"Mom, Oak, Gary, I'm glad you're alright." Said ash

"Now is not the time for hugs and kisses, we have a founder to capture." Said Chris

Rika tapped her combadge and said "Rika to maelstrom, beam Nurse joy, Professor Oak, Gary Oak and Delia Ketchum, out now."

"Locking on to them, don't move stay right where you are." Said the Transport officer

The four Kanto's were covered in a blue light.

"Ash Promise me you'll come back alive?" asked Delia

"I will." Said Ash

"Transport completion 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Transport lock complete, initiating transport." Said the officer

With that Nurse Joy, Ashes mom, Gary Oak and his grandpa disappeared.

I tapped combadge and said "Chris to Maelstrom do you have them?"

"Yes your Highness there on board." Said Shizune

"Good continue the battle in orbit, be advised once we enter the Icedevimon's base we will lose comms. Acknowledged." Said Chris

"Acknowledge, Maelstrom out." Said Shizune

I took out my pulse rifle and said "Guys let's move."

"Roger." Said Takato

The away team moved on to their object which is the city gym.

Viridian City Gym

"There are two guards at the entrance, take them." Said Chris

"Roger." Whispered Henry as he did a double shot on them

"Entrance clear squad stack up at the door breach and clear." Said Chris

"Breach and clear understood." Said Takato as he placed C4 on the door

"Charge set sir." Said Rika

"Hit it." Said Chris

"Kaboom." Said Guilmon

"GO GO, OPEN FIRE!" yelled Chris

We went in and took out every single enemy, we finished them off until we heard clapping I looked up and saw icedevimon next to him are Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, N and sages, cyrus and gietsis, the leaders of team rocket, team aqua, team magma, team galactic, and team plasma.

"Hello Chris and tamers." Said Icedevimon

"Icedevimon, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, N, Sages of Team Plasma, Gietsis, Cyrus, in the name of the Joint Alliance Imperial Empire you are under arrest." Said Chris as he ignited his lightsaber

"By the way _Father _do you know how the empire was alerted to your presence?" asked Ash

"Only a matter of time Ashton." Said Giovanni

Just then Giovanni, Cyrus and Gietsis were shot by Jesse, James, Commanders mars, Jupiter, Saturn, butch, Cassidy, domino, and N.

"Mars, Jupiter, Saturn what is the meaning of this?" said Cyrus as he was clutching his wound.

I smiled at them and said "They were right under your noses all this time."

"TRAITORS ALL OF YOU!" yelled Giovanni

Icedevimon was about to attack until "**DIAMOND STORM**"

He saw renamon's diamonds and dodged them.

I then put up a barrier between the bosses and Icedevimon.

"It's just you and us now Icedevimon not." Said Chris as he stunned him.

"Takato, Rika, Henry, take this winged thing back to the _Maelstrom_ I want 24/7 security detail on him, he does not eat, drink, sleep, piss or crap unless I say so." Said Chris

"Aye sir." Said Takato

Hnery tapped his combadge and said "Wong to Maelstrom we have Icedevimon in custody and are ready to beam out."

"Beam Icedevimon directly to the brig on deck 8." Said Takato

"Acknowledge initiating transport." Said the officer

With that the tamers, their partners and icedevimon disappeared.

"Jesse, James, Domino, Cassidy, Butch, N, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, you guys can stand down." Said Hinata

"Its Uzumaki stand down stand down it's the extraction team." Said N

"Major Uzumaki it's good to see you ma'am." Said N

"You too N." said Hinata

"Major Report." Said Chris

"Victory is ours my Emperor the enemy fleet in orbit lies in ruin, we are now taking any soldiers that have surrendered." Said Hinata

"Good take these punks to camp 17." Said Chris as he was pointing to the Criminal bosses

"Gladly sir." Said Hinata as she and her squad took them away.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back guys and girls to Naruto of the Joint Alliance imperial empire

Here's Chapter 6

U.S.S. Maelstrom Deck 8 Brig

Inside one of the cells sat Icedevimon one of the four founders/leaders of Neo Dark Society, he was sitting quietly with his hands bound.

"It's good you do not talk, we can finish this quickly." Said Henry as he, Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon punched him

IceDevimon spat blood out of his mouth and said "I will speak to Rika and Chris and only Rika and Chris bring them to me, I will tell them everything until then we got nothing to talk about." Said Icedevimon.

In the observation room, stood Admiral Uzumaki, Rika, Renamon, Ash and me, I then went to the hand print scanner and put my hand on it. "Identify Christopher Hyrule Handprint scan confirmed."

I was about to go in until I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw Naruto, he looked at me and said "I'm heading to the Bridge what are your orders?"

"Tell the Helmsman to set a course to Hyrule." Said Chris

"Aye sir." Said Naruto as he and Ash left the brig.

I picked up the chair and put it back up and took a seat across from Icedevimon.

"I'm not some kid this time and neither is Rika." Said Chris

"Aren't you worried about your fleet's position Chris did you know that before I was captured by you I activated the bases distress beacon." Mussed Chris

"Ugly horned piece of shit STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES and besides I ask the questions not you." Said Chris

I was about to interrogate him more until the ships red alert system went off, my comlink ranged and I answered it "Yeah what is it Admiral?" asked Chris

"Your Excellency we have a situation we're tracking a big contact coming out of slipspace." said Naruto

"Are they friendly or hostile?" asked Chris

"Unknown but we need you on the bridge." Said Naruto

"On my way. Rika if he moves an inch you delete him and destroy his digi-egg." Said Chris

"Got it sir." Said Rika

I went out of the interrogation room and ordered the guards to make sure no one leaves the area, I then went to a turbo lift and went to the bridge.

U.S.S. Maelstrom Bridge

"Emperor on the bridge." Said Iruka as he saluted

"What's going on?" asked Chris as he took a seat next to Naruto

"Sensors detected a ship coming out of slipspace, the ship will enter the system in five seconds." Said Tenten

Near Kanto a slipspace rupture opened and revealed an unknown ship.

"Unknown ship has entered the system." Said Tenten

"On Screen." Said Chris

"I'm the one that should be saying that." Said Naruto

"Naruto you may be a fleet admiral but I am still the Emperor and when I'm present that makes me Flag officer, or did you forget that when you were in the Academy." Said Chris

"Admiral Chris is right he is still the Emperor and therefore out ranks you." Said Iruka

"Thank you Iruka, Tenten if you will." Said Chris

"Yes sir bringing unknown ship on view screen." Said Tenten

The View screen shows the Unknown ship, it fired its weapons at us.

"Damage report?" said Chris

"Weapons offline, FTL Drive offline." Said Kyuubi

"Sir the ship is hailing us." Said Lee

"Put it through Lee." Said Chris

The screen show a person that showed Danzo.

Naruto stood up and said "Danzo, I killed you."

"Well guess again Demon I can't die easily." Said Danzo

"Why are you here?" asked Chris

"Its simple revenge, you took away my village and made it and Gaia Imperial Territory and now I'm going to kill you and take your throne, Prepare to be boarded." Said Danzo as he cut the channel

I tapped my cobadge and said "Lt. Monroe, Report to the bridge and bring me a weapon."

Naruto tapped his Combadge and said "To all Hazard team members and security personal emergency deploy fight off Danzo's Root Anbu forces."

"My Emperor barracked yourself in my ready room." Said Naruto

I tapped my combadge and several Imperial Royal Guard's appeared, eight of them took me to the ready room while the other twelve stayed in the bridge.

"The Joint Alliance Imperial Royal Guard, I've heard stories about them, they are the best the empire has to offer, they've never been captured, killed or driven back once and they answer to the Emperor and only the Emperor no one else." Commented Iruka

Deck 4 U.S.S. Maelstrom

Ash, Monroe and Misty are firing at some Root Anbu killing them they are defending the Cargo Bay's.

"Anyone on this Channel, we need back up in sickbay, their trying to breach the doors." Said Yoshika

"On my way Yoshika." Said Ash

(A/N yes the same Yoshika Miyafuji from the Anime Series Strike Witches and no I'm not an Hentai pervert in Japanese period because I have a girlfriend."

"You can get to Sickbay via this Jefferies tube." Said Iris as she opened the hatch.

Ash climbed up the ladder until he saw the word sickbay, he opened it and entered the room

"Commander the doors will be breached any minuted." Said Yoshika

"Defensive positions." Commanded Ash

The doors blew opened and Root Anbu came in, ash, dawn and brock opened fired on them. They kept on firing on them until "Commander they're in engineering." Said Cyborg

"On my way." Said Ash

"You can get to Engineering via this hatch." Said Shizune

They took the ladder down to engineering, they entered engineering and saw Cyborg, Kyuubi trying to stabilize the FTL Core.

"The FTL Core is overheating everyone out." Commanded Kyuubi

"Ash, Dawn, Brock come with me." Said Cyborg

They defended the room from all invaders until the core is cooled down. "Is the FTL Core Stabilized yet?" asked Cyborg

"Not yet we still need to draw power away from it, Ash use your PDA to divert power away from the core." Said Kyuubi

"Got it." Said ash as he used his P.D.A.

"We need to deactivate the core, Ash the access code to deactivate the core is 482592, Core explosion imminent hurry or we're all dead." Said Kyuubi

Ash typed in the code to deactivate the FTL Core

"FTL Core Offline Core breach averted."

"Ash the Admiral and the Emperor is ok but we need back up over here." Said Misty

"Power up the Bridge Turbolift." Commanded Ash

"On it." Said Kyuubi

They went to the lift and headed straight to the bridge.

The entered the bridge and threw two pulse rifles to me and Naruto.

"Thank you Commander." Said Chris as he just killed a Root that was charging at him.

Iruka entered the bridge and went to a console "The Invaders have been repelled, I'm putting up a damping field to prevent any more from beaming in, we're being hailed." Said Iruka

"On Screen." Said Chris

"Surrender your ship." Demanded Danzo

"It looks like you plan didn't go well as you hoped." Said Chris

"You're ship is crippled you're weapons are offline." Said Danzo

"Let's talk about it." Said Chris

"And give you time to repair your weapons do you take me for a fool, surrender your ship and I'll drop you off at a nearby system." Said Danzo

"I would rather die than surrender this ship to you war monger." Said Chris

"You're bluffing." Said Danzo

"Hyrulians do not bluff nor do they lie." Said Chris as he closed the channel.

"Helmsman set a collision course ram that ship put it on auto pilot. Naruto give the order were abandoning this ship arm self-destruct, and reroute all remaining power to forward shields and thrusters." Ordered Chris

"Yes sir." Said Naruto

I then opened a channel and said "Attention crew of the maelstrom this is emperor Christopher hyrule evacuate the ship get to the hanger bay and report to your shuttles, abandon ship I say again abandon ship."

Me and the crew headed for the turbo life and went to the hanger, we got into the shuttle and took off

"Warning impact in 1 minute." Said E.V.A.

"Minimum safe distance achieved." Said E.V.A.

Danzo's ship bridge

"Sir that ship is heading right for us it's going to hit." Said Root

"Hard to port." Ordered Danzo

"Too late." Said a root

The _Maelstrom _crashed into the ships bridge and was destroyed, danzo's ship was destroyed along with it as well

U.S.S. Daedalus Emperor Christopher Hyrule's Flagship command bridge

The _Maelstrom_ crew shuttles docked inside the _Daedalus _hanger bay and took their wounded to sick bay, they took Icedevimon to the brig.

The ship and the 4th fleet went into slipspace back to hyrule.

(A/N I'm going to give you a layout of the imperial army and navy ranks

Imperial army Imperial navy

Private Crewman

Corporal Petty officer

Sargent Chief Petty officer

Lieutenant Ensign

Captain Lieutenant junior grade

Major Lieutenant commander

Commander Captain

General Commander

Supreme Commander Commodore

Rear Admiral

Vice Admiral

Fleet Admiral

That's it or the ranks now back to the story.)

Planet hyrule Death Mountain

On the top of Death Mountain stood Darunia one of the six advisors to the emperor, he is also the leader of the goron tribe and commander of the empires execution squad, next to him is a high school girl, her outfit consists of a sailor shirt, school skirt, high socks and dress shoes, she carries a katana her name is Kamui Tokinomiya and she is Darunia's second in command, Konoha is there as well along with Admiral Uzumaki as well and finally there is the Emperor's Hand a.k.a. lord Daniel his outfit is the same outfit lord scourge worn in the Jedi knight campaign on swtor, they were there for one reason and one reason only to oversee the execution of Hidan, Kakazu and Madara Uchiha. They then heard a dragon roar and saw odahviing, on top of his back sat the emperor, the emperor jumped off of the dragon's neck and landed right in front of them.

"You always love making an entrance don't you my emperor." Said Daniel as he, Naruto, Darunia, Konoha, Kamui, and Naruto kneeled before him.

"Rise my fellow imperials." Said Chris

They got on their feet and stood at ease. I then looked at Madara Uchiha, Hidan and Kakazu and said "You four have been found guilty of murder, attempted escape, and trying to kill one of my Admirals, your punishment is death."

"You four got a date with Odahviing's belly and he has not eaten in five years, Odavhiing dinner!" yelled Chris as he Naruto and rika kicked the four into the volcano.

(A/N gotta love the movie 300 this is Sparta)

The red dragon/guardian of Death guardian ate them in a single gulp.

I then turned to icedevimon and said "You have been sentenced to serve 60 years at the Arbiter Maximum Prison system in the Geroudo dessert and you'll be executed once your sentence has been served, Rika, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriormon get this bitch out of my sight and report to the spirit sage for new orders."

"Gladly my emperor, on your feet prisoner." Said Rika as she and her friends took the third founder/leader of Neo dark society.

Gerudo Fortress Gerudo valley

I arrived at the fortress entrance with Naruto and his people a guard approached me and spoke in a hyrulian tongue. _"Who dares_ _enter the home of the gerudo tribe?" _asked the guard

"_Silence guard, do you even know who I am maybe this mark will refresh your memory." _Said Chris as he showed him the Gerudo insignia on his hand

"_Prince Christopher forgive me my prince, open the gates the prince of the Gerudo tribe has returned and inform the queen." _Said the guard as the gates opened

"Come on people lets go." Said Chris as he went through

"What do you think Tsunade?" asked Tsume

"We don't have a choice, Chris is the emperor and we're part of the Imperial military." Said Tsunade as she and her people followed me.

We went in and are surrounded by Gerudo Guards, two guards moved out of the way, the queen appeared before them. The queen approached me and said _"It's good to see you again my son."_

"_It's good to see you too mother." _Said Chris

They were interrupted when an explosion was heard, the smoke disappeared and revealed Aveil the leader of the Gerudo Separatists and birth sister to Chris.

"_Aveil" _sneer Chris as he brought out his two Scimitars

"_Chris, I should have known you would bring outsiders to our valley." _Said Aveil as several moblins appeared

"_Aveil our mother banished you from our tribe since you decided to stand by Ganondorf's ideals." _Said Chris as several imperial royal guards, and Gerugo loyalists appeared.

"_Ganondorf is the rightful ruler of hyrule but mother had date a hylian and gave birth to you, the son of the Hero of Time by the time I'm done with you, I will be leader of the Gerudo people."_ Said Aveil

"_Last chance sis go home." Warned Chris as he went into battle mode._

(A/N play Glacial Supremacy)

"_But I am home ATTACK." _Commanded Aveil as she and her troops charged at us, while me and my men did the same thing, the queen was escorted out of the audience chamber.

The fighting is intense, people are slashing at each other with their swords, several imperial guards were either injured or dead same goes for the moblins since Chris is good with swords since Emperorgreymon and Lobomon taught him when he was a cadet back then before the Joint Alliance Imperial Empire or the Earth Alliance Republic and Orb Union Federation Joint Alliance was established.

The blood stains on his armor were from the Moblins that he had killed, blood was dripping off of him and from his blade.

Chris and Aveil started to circle around, twirling their blades.

"_This is the end for you little brother, once I've killed you the empire will be no more." _Said Aveil as she attacked him.

"_I've always know you would follow Ganondorf, why follow a dead man since he no longer holds the triforce of power?" asked Chris as he blocked her attack._

"_Because the Hylians are weak, they need someone to lead them to greatness unlike that hylian wore Princess Zelda." _Said Aveil

I then started to get angry, a red aura covered my body. _"Don't ever call Zelda A WHORE." _yelled Chris as he attacked her

(A/N end glacial Supremacy play Luke vs vader final duel extended)

I then kept attacking her strike after strike, parry after parry the attacks didn't let up until we were on the fortresses rooftop. She tried to fight back but didn't because I sliced both of her hands off, I then shoved my blade through her then pulled it out and sliced her head off.

The gerudo's were watching the fight, hoping that I come out as the victor, I then approached the ledge and said "The battle is complete, Aveil the leader of the gerudo separatists IS DEAD."

I then threw her head to them, I then looked at myself in the mirror and boy was I covered in blood, the blood of my enemies that were loyal to Aveil, I was not proud of killing my kin even though they were loyal to Aveil they are still gerudo.

(A/N end luke vs vader final duel)

Bathhouse Gerudo Fortress

I entered the bath house and cleaned off the blood off of my clothes, I then laid back and relaxed moments later I finished bathing up and exited the bathhouse.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back guys and girls to Naruto of the joint alliance imperial empire sorry it took so long to finish chapter 6 I had longer hours at work. The chapter may shock you all so if any one of you fanfic authors that are seventeen or under do not read.

Here's chapter 7

Planet Gaia konoha

(Play the black throne by nox arcana)

The once great village of konoha is now a labor camp, the prisoners there were all the villagers that made naruto's childhood a living hell, the male villagers labor camp clothes are a muscle shirt and shorts while the females was a sleeveless dress that went down to their knees. (A/N the same clothes that slaves wore in the Fairy tail series when Erza was a child, you fanfic authors think I'm sick and cruel, I'm only like that on fanfiction but in real life I'm a nice but strict guy, who donates his blood to red cross)

They also have a shock collar on their necks, its tampered proof if any of them tried to tamper with it three times, they'll get a massive shock so bad, they'll be dead before they hit the floor. The head of the camp's security is Mio Sakamoto, former Major of the Fuso Imperial military (A/N yes Mio Sakamoto from strike witches.)

"Pick up the pace slaves." Said Mio as she hit one them with her kendo stick.

They kept moving as quickly as possible, working on machines that makes weapons and clothing for the Empire. One of the prisoners Sakura Hanuro collapsed, Mio went up to her and said "Back on your feet."

"I can't too tired just give me a break." Pleaded Sakura

"Give her a break she says, prisoner you don't get to have a break not after what you did to one of my students Naruto." Said Mio as she punched her into the mud. She then put her foot on her head and said "They are no breaks for any of you expect for Breakfast, lunch and dinner time." She then grabbed her by the hair and took her to one of the guards. "Take this pink haired wench to the hole." Ordered Mio

"Gladly major, on your feet slave." Said the guard as he activated her shock collar.

With that they took her to the most terrible place in the camp, the hole, the hole is an arena where the prisoners fight each other to the death, it's a one on one battle last person standing gets to live another day.

Lord Matthew's office

Inside the office sat Lord Matthew Picard the overseer of the Planet Gaia's Labor camp and governor of Planet Gaia, his outfit is the same outfit Darth Mortis wore.

The doorbell to his office was ringed. "Enter." Said lord Matthew

The door opened and reviled Major Sakamoto. "Lord Matthew another slave complained about her work, said she wanted to take a rest I ordered one of the guards to take her to the hole." Said Mio

"When will her match begin?" asked Lord Matthew

"Tomorrow morning at 0850 Zulu." Said Mio

"Very well dismissed major." Said Lord Matthew seeing her salute by putting her right fist to her chest and bowing. She then walked out of the office and left the governor alone.

The Hole planet Gaia the next day

The Hole was once the leaf villages Arena where they hold the Chunin exam Finals, now it's a place for slaves and prisoners where the fight to the death, it's a game of survival. The stands used to have no barriers, they do now the Stands are filled with slaves and prisoners howling and chanting.

The arena doors on the left side opened and revealed Sakura Hanuro and three other prisoners, the arena doors on the right side did the same thing and revealed four other prisoners as well.

(A/N play arena by daft punk)

A guard approached Sakura and the three prisoners and said "Choose your weapon slaves."

Sakura choose a Broadsword while the other three picked a staff, an axe and a spear. The other prisoners did the same thing as well except the picked a hammer, a Chinese broadsword, a katana and a mace.

"Listen up slaves this is a fatal eight way match so it's every prisoner for themselves let the battle begin." Said Mio as she blew an air horn to start the match and saw them fight each other.

Zaft Federation Januarius City Zaft Federation Intelligence HQ Katie Williams's room

Inside the room sat Katie Williams former joint alliance imperial military officer (Dishonorably discharged) former citizen of the Joint Alliance Imperial Empire (Now Banished) and former earth sibling to Emperor Christopher Hyrule, she is looking at a family photo of her mom, her dad, her brother and her older brother. Katie's Brother name is Michael Williams the reason why he is not with her is because he is killed in action, Michael Williams was a Captain of the Joint Alliance Imperial Navy when she and her family lived on Hyrule, she was just a sergeant back then. Now she is a member of the Zaft Federation's Military.

Flashback the day after Sue and Peter Williams execution

(Play not one of us)

"_Sergeant Katie Williams you have been charged and have been found guilty of treason by helping two traitors escape from execution. Do you have anything to say before we pass judgment?" asked Chris as he looked at the girl that was once his sister_

"_I have nothing to say to you my emperor." Said Katie as she had no intention of recognizing me as her older brother._

"_Very well then Katie Williams you are stripped of your rank and are hereby dishonorably discharged from the Joint Alliance Imperial Armed Forces, you are also banished from imperial space, you are to board the shuttle that is leaving for Zaft Federation space, if you are seen entering Imperial Space, you will be shot on site. 'Slams his Gavel down twice to make his ruling official' "Tribunal adjourned" said Chris as he saw several Joint Alliance Imperial Royal Guards taking her away and escorting her to the Spaceport. They pushed her in the shuttle and closed the door the shuttle took off and headed for the plants. On a balcony of the Royal Palace stood the Emperor, he had a tear running down his face Sakura came behind him and hugged him so he can calm down. _

_(End not one of us)_

"_Sakura did I make the right call?" asked Chris_

"_Chris she helped your earth parents escape from their punishment, even though we caught her we still managed to execute your earth parents for the murder of my childhood friend Li Syaoran." Said Sakura (A/N Li Syaoron from Tsubassa chronicles) _

End flashback

The door to her officer opened and reviled her secretary. "Captain Williams, Admiral Joule wants you in his office ma'am said something about an assignment." Said the secretary

"Very well lets go." Said Katie

Admiral Yzak Joule's office 5th floor Command center

"Admiral Captain Katie Williams as ordered sir." Said Katie's Secretary

"Very good Lt. Anderson you're dismissed." Said Yzak seeing her leave the command center.

"Thank you all for coming be seated." Said Yzak as he took a seat next to his first officer and trusted comrade Captain Dearka Elsman.

"Yesterday afternoon at 1500 hours, Zaft Federation outpost Sentara was attacked a Neo Dark Society task force, there last transmission was this." Said Yzak as he played the transmission

"_This is Base commander Mikal, we're under attack from a Neo Dark Society fleet under the command of Neo Dark Society's leader Devimon; defenses offline send word to Emperor Christopher Hyrule of the Joint Alliance Imperial Empire." _

"That proves that Devimon's fleet is heading this way." Said Commander Miriallia Haw Elsman, Dearka's wife

The lights went off and a hologram of Devimon appeared "_Hello people of Zaft_" Said Devimon

"I'm Admiral Yzak Joule why are you here Devimon?" asked Yzak

"_You have Emperor Christopher Hyrule's earth sister I've come to collect her so I can trade her for my brother Icedevimon._" Said Devimon

"I don't recognize Chris as my brother anymore since he banished me for helping my earth parents during their execution day for the murder of my former sister in law's childhood friend." Said Katie

"_Ah yes this happened when the empire was in a civil war correct?_" asked Devimon seeing her nod.

"_Very well then I guess since Chris has banished you and no longer recognizes you as his sister anymore, I'll just take you by force._" Said Devimon as his hologram went off along with the lights coming back on.

"Activate main defenses and deploy the fleets, send out a message in distress to imperial space should we fail to stop him." Said Yzak

"Aye sir." Said a Zaft Technician.

Joint Alliance Imperial Royal Palace dining hall

Inside the dining hall sat Prince Link, Princess Zelda, Empress Sakura Avalon Hyrule and Emperor Christopher Hyrule they are eating dinner until Defense Minister Genryūsai Yamamoto head commander of the entire imperial military and military advisor to Emperor Christopher Hyrule. (A/N yes Yamamoto from bleach like I said this is a Naruto and x over fic after all)

"Excuse me Your Excellency but we have a situation that requires your attention in the war room." Said Yamamoto

"I'm sorry." Said Chris

"Go Father we understand." Said Link

War room Joint Alliance Imperial Royal Palace

"Transmission coming in your Excellency it's from Devimon the leader of Neo Dark Society." Said Toshiro

"Put him through and place it on a planet wide broadcast for the record." Said Chris

Devimon's hologram appeared and saw me "Hello Chris." Said Devimon

"Why are you contacting me villain?" asked Chris as he crossed his arms

"Villain. me? Is that anyway to be polite to your Uncle?" Scolded Devimon

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want right now or I'll close the channel." Said Chris as he had no intention of talking to the Leader of Neo Dark society the same faction that they are at war with.

"Straight to the point eh very well then, you have my brother Icedevimon prisoner I want him back." Said Devimon

"Not Happening Icedevimon is a Prisoner of War to the Empire and will be until you and your Neo Dark Society is destroyed." Said Chris

"I was hoping you would say that, I was planning to trade your former earth sister for my brother but since she told me that you banished her and had disowned her as your sister I've came up with a backup plan so here what you'll do either return my brother Icedevimon to me or watch you're old friend Yzak die." Said Devimon as he showed his face to me.

"Like I said not happening end transmission." ordered Chris

"Ending transmission." Said Toshiro

With that Devimon's hologram went off.

Meanwhile back at the captured Zaft Federation Intelligence building.

"Looks like your empire isn't coming to save you." Said Devimon

"Yzak and I already told you The Empire does not negotiate with villains that attacks the Empires colonies and her allies." Said Katie seeing Yzak, Dearka, his wife and the rest of her colleagues agreeing with her.

"Then your territory is now officially under Neo Dark Society control, Ladydevimon take them to our labor camps." Said Devimon

"Yes brother." Said Ladydevimon as she and her men took them away leaving Devimon alone.

To be continued

End of Chapter 7


End file.
